The invention relates to a bandage with lengthwise elasticity in the warp direction, with weft threads, leno threads and elastically extensible warp threads, the bandage being woven in leno weave, i.e. the warp threads and weft threads being interwoven by leno threads. This is a leno fabric of the “half-cross leno” type. Such half-cross leno types include mesh fabrics having only one warp thread and one leno thread per group. Leno fabrics have the principal advantage of having high slip resistance. The slip resistance of a fabric is determined by the frictional forces between the individual threads.
DE 100 33 210 A1, for example, discloses use of a textile carrier which is coated with a hardenable reaction resin (moisture curing plastic) and/or impregnated for the production of a support bandage, the carrier material of which can be manufactured in the leno weaving procedure. Such materials are used for the production of so-called “cast bandages”, the plastic material then hardening completely for formation of a rigid or semi-rigid support bandage. In this case, a permanent elasticity of such a bandage material is not required.
Moreover, an elastic compression bandage is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,885, for example, in which individual warp threads can bind in leno weave in order to improve the slip resistance of the fabric.
The bandage consists of an elastic nylon fabric. Nevertheless, although having good elastic properties, such synthetic fibers are not comfortable enough for the patients with respect to the wearing properties. Under the aspect of the patient's comfort, it is particularly preferred when the respective bandages are made of natural fibers. Moreover, such bandages create comparatively high restoring forces even at slight elongation (resting pressure).
Although there is a multitude of conventional state-of-the-art bandages and braces, there is nevertheless the need for elastic bandages, in particular short stretch bandages, ensuring a high working pressure at a low resting pressure and at the same time being comfortable to wear for the patient. Moreover, there is a need for bandages fulfilling high quality standards with regard to their continuous use and providing a high degree of therapeutic reliability over the entire time of .
The invention solves this task with a bandage with lengthwise elasticity in the warp direction, comprising a textile surface woven in leno weave, with weft threads, leno threads as well as elastically extensible warp threads, the warp threads being cotton-elastic threads. Such textile surfaces, in particular fabrics, provide a mostly freely adjustable extensibility and, in particular, a compression force at rest of the patient with the bandage being applied of <800 cN/cm bandage width. This results in a very low resting pressure. The resting pressure is the continuous pressure which the bandage exerts on the tissue and vessels, i.e. on the body part to be treated, at rest, i.e. when the muscles are relaxed. The pressure which is applied to elongate the bandage therefore corresponds to the pressure imposed on the tissue as resting pressure, i.e. on the body part to be treated. Working pressure is the pressure the contracting, working muscle exerts in opposition to the resistance of the compression bandage by increasing its size.